1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy tracks for electrically self-propelled toy vehicles, and more particularly to tracks which present different types of interference to passage of the toy vehicles
2. Prior Art
Many toy tracks of different sorts are known, and some involve configurations which offer one or another type of interference to passage of vehicles on the tracks. By "interference" we mean to refer to anything that influences the velocity or direction of the vehicles
Generally speaking these prior tracks tend to provide relatively unsubtle forms of interference--such as catapults, ramps, jumps, banked curves, turnarounds, and loop-the-loops--which require relatively little sophistication to appreciate. The appeal which these toy tracks have to users lies primarily in the spectacular effects produced, rather than in the users' ability to participate in the creation or control of these effects.
One exception to this last statement is in the classic toy-train-track switch, and other switchable track devices. Again, however, this type of interference produces distinctly unsubtle results: the vehicles go one way or the other (or derail and must be picked up and put back on the track).
There are some tracks for use with vehicles whose speed the user can control by controlling the power applied to its propulsion system--or, in some cases, by controlling the steering mechanism. In these cases the user participates in the creation of the interference effects somewhat indirectly. That is, the user generally can control the interaction between the velocity of the vehicle and the interfering element, but only to the extent that the interaction is controlled by the velocity.
Rather little has been done in the controlling of interference effects directly--and particularly in providing simple, inexpensive mechanisms for controlling such effects in a variety of different ways, and at a variety of locations on the track, and at a variety of times, and to a variety of extents, which the user can arbitrarily select.
The prior art has thereby neglected an area of particular enjoyment for users of toys, since the greatest enjoyment typically arises from the user's considered and measured participation in control of toys.
To the extent that development of sophistication in the understanding and exploitation of the physical phenomena involved can improve the user's ability to control the effects, the user's enjoyment is yet further enhanced--and so is the user's education, another well-recognized goal of toys. Prior-art toy tracks in general have not made much of these approaches.